Successor
by DigitalFear
Summary: One young magician's life is altered when he learns his place and future in the Maple World. Will he change the predetermined events of mankind for the better or will the Maple World succumb to the growing evil that will consume it?


_Location: Unknown_

"_Inferno!" _

The brown-haired Ranger let loose a burning arrow that was surrounded with flames. The arrow soared towards its target, who was a dark thief dressed in loose clothing. With incredible reflexes, the Chief Bandit swiftly dodged the arrow without much harm. It struck the cave wall, which was immediately engulfed in flames. Successfully dodging the attack, the thief then proceeded to enter an invisible state known as Dark Sight.

"You can't go on hiding forever..." the Ranger said quietly. "Arrow Rain!"

In a flash, teal-colored arrows fell from the sky, striking the ground with force. Many of them missed the target completely, however one hit the Chief Bandit in the arm. The victim snarled in pain, and exited Dark Sight. He drew out his dagger, which made a loud steel noise.

The Ranger's acute ears picked the sound and aimed his Metus at the area he heard the noise. Drawing back the bowstring, he whispered:

"Arrow Bomb."

Before the Chief Bandit could launch an Assaulter, the bomb smashed into his chest and exploded, making a loud noise in the area. Rocks tumbled down the cave and flames danced everywhere. Black smoke engulfed the cave room. When it finally cleared, the thief's body lay still on the cold stone floor as the Ranger stood above it. The bowman bent down and reached for the Chief Bandit's neck, and found what he was looking for: a purple pendant. Putting it in his pocket, the bowman left.

_

* * *

  
_

_Location: Ellinia _

Xavier Lancaster stood in front of the great wooden door that loomed over his small figure. His big emerald-colored eyes gazed over the obstacle in front of him with awe. His headful of disheveled reddish-orange hair swayed in the gentle breeze that gently rocked his body back and forth. In his right hand he gripped a small, steel Razor so tightly his knuckles were white. Kicking the small patch of moss in front him, Xavier hesitated and looked down. It took a great deal of effort to climb all these trees in Ellinia to get to the very top. He had been excited and eager throughout the whole ascent to get to this place; yet, now he was standing in front of the very destination he so desperately wanted to reach with hesitation. Maybe he wasn't ready yet...?

_Stop thinking crap! _ Xavier thought to himself, shaking his head. _Just go inside...slowly... _

He put his hand on the wooden door softly, then pushed. The door made an eerie creaking sound as light poured into the room, revealing its contents. Xavier stumbled a bit, then made his way inside. Books collecting dust were piled on top of each other, labeled _Advanced Calculus,_ _The In's and Out's of High Level Magic, The Arch Mage Spell Index, Genesis: A Skill From Heaven, _and much more. Cautiously, Xavier walked on, his heart pounding.

He could see a large, glass container suspended by thick vines, a bubbling mana brew inside it. A bright light shone from above cast a glare on the glass. Xavier's eyes wandered until he saw a sight that made his eyes go wide. Floating above the container was an old, floating wizard dressed in shiningly bright robes and a cone-shaped hat that rested on his head. A pale beard covered his face. In one hand he held a large sapphire staff; in the other, a thick book that he was reading. Xavier walked toward him, his eyes glued on the great magician that floated above.

Suddenly, a iron nail that jutted out of the crude floorboards caught Xavier's knee and he fell face-first onto the floor, resulting in a loud bang. The nail scraped his hand, creating a red scratch mark.

Grendel finally seemed to notice the boy that entered the quarters. He silently put his book down and hovered over to the boy. Xavier slowly got up, brushing himself off, when he noticed the old magician coming toward him.

"Hello," Grendel said the word softly and gently.

"H-hi..." Xavier replied, unsure of how to act before this great person.

"That was a nasty fall you had there. Here, hold out your hand."

Xavier did as he was told. Grendel took the boy's hand and muttered a single word:

"Heal."

A green light coated Grendel's hand and slowly transferred itself to to Xavier's hand. The mysterious aura slowly mended Xavier's wound and soon the young boy stared at his hand in awe; it looked like as if nothing happened to it.

Grendel leaned back, satisfied. "Now then, what are you here for?"

Xavier gulped. "I'm here to become a Magician." He shifted his feet uncomfortably.

Grendel raised an eyebrow. "Oh, are you? Are you sure?"

Xavier clenched his fist tightly, convincing himself to go through with this. He looked directly at Grendel, and determination shone brightly in his green eyes.

"Yes. I'm sure."

"Okay then. Close your eyes, and I will bestow the title of the Magician on you."

Xavier shut his eyes tightly, anticipating the moment. Grendel muttered some chants, then placed his hand on Xavier's forehead. This is what he had spent all his time on Maple Island for. Soon he would be Magician like his mother!

There was a golden glow that surrounded Xavier, who suddenly his eyes. The light burst, and bits of shining dust lingered in the air after the miniature explosion.

"Now, you are a Magician, young one. And every good Magician needs to wield a magical weapon to assist them," Grendel explained. He held out his hand, which contained a short wooden wand.

Xavier took it, curling his fingers tightly around it. Grendel spoke once more.

"This a beginner magician's wand. Train with it, upgrade, fight monsters. Seek intelligence and power, as they will be your primary goal throughout your journey. Of course, you'll need a little luck too."

Xavier nodded. Grendel then floated over to his giant bookshelf and took a small book from the piles he had. It had a leather cover with strange symbols engraved into it. He handed the book to the boy.

"This is a skill book that contains the starting spells, and teaches you how to cast them. Use it well on your journey."

Xavier took the book graciously and opened it up in the middle. He found himself staring at a blank page. A confused look crawled on his face. He flipped the book more, finding that the rest of the book was empty as well.

"Try looking at the front."

Xavier opened the book to the front, where a single page was filled out. Fancy letters spelt out the words

"Energy Bolt." A small illustration was drawn next to it; a figure shooting a sapphire sphere of energy.

"Master this spell, and the rest of them will follow," Grendel advised. "Now, you are a beginner Magician venturing off in Victoria Island. Would you like training?"

Xavier nodded.

"Good. I want you to hunt by hunting eight Slimes. They are gelatinous green creatures that inhabit fields near Ellinia. They're fairy harmless; the worst they could do is bounce into you and knock you down lightly. Bring me back eight Slime Gels that they leave behind as proof."

Xavier understood and quickly ran outside Grendel's quarters, carrying his Wooden Wand tightly in his hand. He was eager to start. The old magician watched Xavier as he entered the field west of Ellinia.

"He's got passion, I'll say that," Grendel muttered to himself before reclining in a chair.

* *

_Location: The Field West of Ellinia _

"Energy Bolt!" Xavier shouted, aiming his wand at the Slime bouncing toward. With a swift movement of his arm, a orb of blue energy burst out of the tip of the wand and struck the Slime. A small squeal escaped from the Slime's mouth before it melted into a puddle of green ooze, leaving behind a small raindrop-shaped gel ball.

"That's three..." Xavier said, picking up the gel and dropping it into his sack he carried with him. More of the green creatures bounced toward him, and they soon met their demise by Xavier's Energy Bolt. Soon Xavier had only one more Gel to go. However, he was tired. He opened his sack and pulled out a bottle of red liquid.

"Grendel told me that these would make me feel better," Xavier said to himself, twisting the cork off the Red Potion. He poured the red liquid into his mouth at the same time. When he was done, he started coughing.

"So bitter..." he wheezed. Nevertheless, the Potion had done its job; he felt much better after drinking the liquid. He'd have to put up with the taste.

"Energy Bolt!" Xavier shouted again, and the last Slime he obliterated dropped the last squishy liquid he needed. As he walked toward, a light blue aura enveloped him and rose upward. He had leveled up and recovered all his health and mana. Excited, Xavier picked up the last squishy liquid and opened up his Beginner Magician's Skill Book.

The page next to Energy Bolt displayed a new skill. The picture was two streaks of blue magical energy, striking an enemy. The title read 'Magic Claw'. Xavier read the skill quickly, then put the book down. Aiming his wand at the nearest Slime, he flicked his wrist twice and yelled, "Magic Claw!"

Almost immediately, two blue streaks of magic appeared on the Slime and ripped through its body twice. The Slime let out a squeal and dissolved into goo, dropping the last Slime he needed. With a satisfied look on his face, Xavier picked up the drop he needed and headed off back to Grendel's place.

* * *

_Location: Unknown _

One figure stood in dimly lit room. He was completely cloaked in a dark hooded outfit, standing in front of a small silver fountain. The was a small stone chair in his vicinity, yet he did not sit in it. A few minutes later, someone else opened the marble door into the room and sat down.

"Got another one," the person sitting in the chair said. He lay down his Metus on the table and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a purple pendant, which the hooded figure took. Hand shaking, the hooded man put the pendant into the water of the cold silver fountain. Immediately, the water turned all smoke-like on the inside. A light shone from in the water, and the figure dunked in his hand in the water once more. He pulled out the pendant, which had lost its purple color and was crystal clear.

"Good. That's two," the hooded figure said. He put the pendant in his robe.

The Ranger brushed his hands. "Has _he_ awakened yet?"

"He's made his first job advancement."

"As what?"

"A magician."

"Let me see."

The Ranger walked over to the hooded figure and peered into the fountain. Inside the rippling water was an image a young boy with messy red hair and shining green eyes, holding a wooden wand.

"Now," the hooded figure said. "We wait for him."

**

* * *

**

**All feedback appreciated. **


End file.
